Pictures
by Challos
Summary: Blake finds Pyrrha's pictures. Oneshot. Pussy magnet.


**A/N: This was written as a request of /u/PartFootball from Reddit.**

_Ozpin POV_

I sipped my coffee as I watched the events unfold in the JNPR dorm through the secret camera I had installed. Why do I have a secret camera in a coed dorm room, you ask? Reasons. Stop questioning me. _Oh dear, it appears that Ms. Nikos'... stash has been compromised. I feel for the poor girl._

_Blake POV_

I was in the JNPR dorm, taking to Ren about the chapter of a book that we were both reading for our writing class."It's obvious that the person he met on the Dustnet is the same that he met in the shop, why else would he do that?" I asked Ren angrily, throwing my hands into the air and getting off Nora's bed that was located next to Ren's.

"He could just be throwing us off the scent, and I still think that guy who delivered the Pizza is going to be an important character, why else would he bother to even mention what he looked like?" I paced over to the other side of the dorm.

"That's my point! It's like the writer is trying to make this big overarching plot and failing terribly! I still can't believe he did that to the poor girl, it's like he's trying to be an idiot," I told Ren, trying to reason with him as I sat over on Pyrrha's bed. Ren thought for a second.

"I think that the guy on the internet will be a different person in the story, maybe as a smaller part of the plot." I stopped. _Well that could be true, I guess._

"Well, you could be right," I compromised, "but I still think that the person on the Dustnet is the same as the shop." I stood up and walked over to the wall to lean on it to scratch my back discreetly.

"Although I'm still confused on when he's actually going to do something, so far there hasn't even been an antagonist mentioned, or even a hint of one." I leaned against the wall and pushed my back up and down on it, giving me ecstasy from rubbing the itch. That was at least, until I fell through the wall into a dimly lit room. _Ow._

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"U-uh… uh…," Pyrrha stood looking blankly at me as I showed her the room. It was plastered to the brim with pictures of me, mainly with a lack of clothes and with marks of red lipstick marks on them in shape of kisses. If it wasn't for the drawn pictures of me and Pyrrha fornicating, I would've pinned it on Jaune, Ren, possibly even Nora over Pyrrha.

"This is very flattering Pyrrha, but honestly I find it incredibly creepy that you managed to take this many pictures of me NAKED, and with me doing such unflattering things – JAUNE LEAVE!" Jaune had entered the room and looked over at the room, curious why I was yelling at someone in his dorm. Jaune jumped and quickly left, knowing full well my capacity for wrath after the incident last week.

Pyrrha switched in a matter of seconds from complete shock, to sobbing on the ground uncontrollably while covering her face. _Did I just cause her to cry like that? I really just wanted her to take down the pictures, but maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh?_

"I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. I fell in love with you the first day I saw you at Beacon and I…" She started to sob even more, and I put a hand down on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"I… didn't know you felt for me that way Pyrrha." I felt torn. _On one hand there's Sun, and I kind of suggested to him that I wanted to be his boyfriend, but Pyrrha… I've made my decision. _I fell to my knees and hugged her.

"I… don't love you as much as I think you do for me now, but I'm willing to give it a shot," I said, wincing at the bluntness of my own words. She looked up at me with puffy eyes.

"S-so does that mean you forgive me?" she half-whimpered. I looked behind me into the room. A particularly suggestive drawing of a nude me drunkenly grinding my pelvis into Pyrrha's naked backside took an opportune moment to fall to the ground.

"Yes, but please take them down. I don't want anyone to see me like that, except possibly you," I told her, smiling suggestively. She sniffed and she started to smile as well.

"Yes! I will! I just…" she started to look downcast again.

"It's fine, just make sure to make it harder to reach than just leaning on a wall." I said, dragging her up with me as I stood up.

"So… are we...," she asked looking straight at me.

"We'll see," I said, walking past her back to my dorm.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" she said, happiness clear in her voice. I walked into the dorm and shut my door, quickly going over to the wall and hitting a seemingly random place on it. A small keypad popped out and I punched in the code, revealing a small room similar to Pyrrha's, but with pictures of her naked and with deep, dark red lipstick on them as well. _I can never let anyone else see this… It would destroy my reputation. _The flap on the dorm's door opened and Zwei looked at me with his perpetually happy face, and looked at the room, and then to me, and back to the room.

He walked inside the room, and barked softly at me.

"You… you don't think I'm weird," I asked softly.

He nodded his small head and barked again.

"You want to help me," I asked him puzzled. He nodded once again and I put a serious face on.

"I need to know that you are willing to do anything for the success mission, are you ready for that?" He barked, turning in a small circle to signal his answer. _Good. She will be mine, no matter what. _I grabbed my well-worn custom made Pyrrha body pillow and hugged it with one arm, balled my other hand into a fist and looked regally out into space.

"So, when should we start, Zwei?"

**A/N: Thanks to –Falcyon- for editing, and make sure to leave a favorite/review since I probably won't continue this.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
